


second life

by jjokkomi



Series: eventually (i fall into you): future drabbles/oneshots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Humor, I know, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Surprise chapter of smut, basically an alternate reality of the eventually universe, this is self indulgent and thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: kyungsoo finally runs into kim jongin. literally.aka where kyungsoo would have met jongin if they hadn't hooked up that night in the bar





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically an alternate reality of (eventually i fall into you)  
which i guess you technically dont need to read first but that would probably help  
anyways if they hadn't met at the bar their first meeting would have gone a bit differently  
i entertained this idea a lot this week SO

Kyungsoo lets out a tired yawn as he trails after Seungsoo, rubbing his eyes and really wishing he wouldn’t have been dragged along to whatever sort of business meeting this is. He’s going to get so many sneers from the other interns when he gets back to the office. Well, more than usual since majority of them don’t like him. He can’t blame them when he’s really only there because of the nepotism.

He really underestimated his ability to at least _pretend_ like he could get by on his own, because he doesn’t have a clue what to do any time they’re given tasks. The other interns always fight over who does what and well, he just takes whatever they give him, which is usually the pathetic work like making copies or getting coffees for the seniors.

So, getting pulled out of the room full of cubicles and getting told that he was going with Seungsoo and some of the other higher ups, is gonna earn him grunt work for a week or so. He doesn’t mind it, but he can tell his daddy is starting to get concerned with his lack of effort when it comes to actually _fighting_ to get more important tasks.

Kyungsoo just isn’t made out for this kind of work and would rather be taking the pottery class Sehun is in right now.

He’s spent the last couple of nights worrying about how he’s even going to manage to tell his parents he didn’t _quite_ send in his application for grad school. He couldn’t go through with it, putting it off until the deadline had passed and now, well, they keep asking if he’s heard back and he keeps chickening out on telling them he wants to do _anything_ but be involved in business.

He’s tired and not watching where he’s going, managing to run into _something_ and nearly stumbles onto his butt. He doesn't fall though, instead that thing he bumped into is a _person_ who grabs him before he can dramatically fall down.

He blinks back his surprise, feeling his pulse spike before he looks up to see who grabbed him, then he goes brain dead. He’s pretty sure hearing your heart beat in your eardrums is not good for you, but the guy that grabbed him, the _alpha_ that grabbed him, looks ridiculously like a _god_.

“You okay?” the alpha questions him, so he stupidly nods his head, unable to open his mouth because its suddenly gone dry and he really can’t _breathe_ when he rights himself and is face to face with a shirt that is unbuttoned _just_ enough to show off a chest that makes him want to _drool_.

He just stares, wondering if he somehow managed to hit his head and this is just a hallucination. He _has_ to have hit his head for the alpha to actually grab his chin and tilt it up so he’s no longer staring.

“My face is up here, sweetheart,” the alpha informs him, making his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and turns him on more than he is able to deal with at the moment.

“If you don’t get your _disgusting_ hands off my brother, I will _kill_ you,” he hears Seungsoo snap, making him flinch back and pull away from the alpha that has apparently pissed his brother off.

He lets Seungsoo yank him back, wanting to mope a little at the alpha’s attention going towards his brother and _not_ him. He gets really lost when the other alpha starts looking confused, before he looks just as ticked off at Seungsoo. He frowns, turning towards Haein who lets out a tiny groan.

“Why did you have to manage to _literally_ run into Kim Jongin?” Haein says quietly, looking stressed out as he rubs his temples.

Kyungsoo doesn’t really care. “_That_ is Kim Jongin?” he questions as quietly as possible, which isn’t very quiet at _all_ because Jongin hears him, smirks at him, and fucking _winks_.

Kyungsoo does not want to be that affected by it, but he has to bite his lip from actually smiling and turns around so the alpha can’t see how red he is. Haein gives him a warning look that has him trying to straighten himself out, but he can’t help it.

Family rivalry be _damned_. Kim Jongin is the most attractive alpha he’s ever seen and just his scent is making him want to just,_ lie on his back_.

He at least stands behind Haein and only peeks out at the two alpha’s arguing, Jongin looking like he’s more amused than anything. It’s Seungsoo that looks ready to pop a blood vessel. He can at least tell they’re both here for the same reason and Kyungsoo very belatedly realizes that there are more people with Jongin. Another alpha, smaller and meaner looking and then a beta who looks just as stressed as Haein.

Kyungsoo knows his brother hates Jongin, how his family hates the entire Kim family, but Jongin is so tall and so handsome and his inner omega practically preens when Jongin completely ignores whatever his brother is saying and is just staring at him. At least, Kyungsoo thinks he’s staring at him, he hopes so at least.

“He can have it,” Jongin interrupts his brother’s ranting, confusing everyone around him.

He hears a couple of people angrily question Jongin and a confused “What?” from his brother. Jongin shrugs and repeats himself.

“I said he can have it.”

Kyungsoo was already lost, so he just stands there and feels his face heat up again when Jongin nods his head in his direction, earning him several looks that he does not appreciate, shying away and trying to hide behind his cousin.

“Your brother can have it,” Jongin clarifies, confusing him even more and wishing he understood what the hell was going on before Jongin gives him a tiny wave and then walks off. The people with him look livid and the other alpha looks ready to strangle him as he rushes after him.

Kyungsoo just stands there stupidly, looking at his brother who looks ready to throw a fit. Haein doesn’t say anything either and he starts to worry he may have done something bad.

“Um, what did he say?” he questions slowly, watching as Seungsoo’s eyebrow twitches in a way that means he’s never going to hear the end of this.

“The building. Kim Jongin just gave up the building,” Haein informs him, making him frown even further.

He thinks to ask what they’re even talking about, but when Seungsoo starts talking himself down from actually going after Kim Jongin and committing murder, he decides it’s better to keep his mouth shut.

Asking if either of them know the alpha’s number, so he can say thank you at least, is _definitely_ out of the question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyungsoo still only has one (1) brain cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i wrote more

Kyungsoo awkwardly walks out of the elevator, looking around and following the signs pointing him in the right direction. He fixes his hair and adjusts his shirt when he finds the door he needs to open, really second guessing himself at this point. He doesn’t even know what he’s going to say, not really having put much thought into this plan if he’s being honest with himself.

He’s _supposed_ to be getting Seungsoo and his cousins’ coffee, not be inside the Kim’s office to tell Kim Jongin _thank you_. Yet, here he is. About twenty minutes away from his own family building, looking for Kim Jongin’s office. He shakes his head as he moves forward, opening the door and immediately being met with a large open office set up. There’s a lot of people walking around, and he moves out of the way when someone comes his way towards the door, biting his lip as he tries to find someone approachable in a sea of random people.

He spots a female beta not too far away, sitting at a desk and boredly looking at her computer screen. He slowly walks his way over towards her, avoiding people and trying not to seem like he’s out of place. Her desk plate reads _Bae Joohyun_ and she immediately looks up when he approaches, making him flush a little seeing her face up close, knowing none of the secretaries his family has look like that.

“Can I help you?” she questions, looking at him curiously and tilting her head a little, making him a bit self-conscious.

“Um, do you know where Kim Jongin is?” he questions, hoping he doesn’t seem like some weird stalker or something.

She frowns a little, her brows furrowing as she continues to eye him. “Did you have an appointment?” she questions, making him flush a little, really wishing he thought this through.

“Well, no, but um,” he rushes out, unable to come up with an excuse and she slowly starts to purse her lips.

He flinches when he hears a door nearby open, turning his head towards the direction and immediately perking up when he sees Jongin, but also getting really self-conscious.

“Joohyun I need a copy of this that is actually _legible_,” Jongin speaks boredly, a stack of papers in his hands as he walks over towards the desk before he halts, looking up and making him want to shrink in on himself when he gets a confused look aimed his way. “What are you doing here?” Jongin questions him, completely forgetting about his papers.

Kyungsoo clears his throat, unsure of what he should really say. He kind of shrugs, unable to find his voice and letting out a stupidly squeaky noise that just makes him want to _die_. Luckily, Joohyun saves him from embarrassing himself further.

“You know him? He was looking for _you_,” Joohyun replies, making him feel embarrassed when Jongin looks amused, his eyebrows raising as he looks him over.

“In that case I need lunch,” Jongin replies, making Joohyun frown.

“It’s _nine_ in the morning,” Joohyun replies, looking completely confused.

“Well then breakfast, go on,” Jongin replies, getting glared at by the beta who ends up rolling her eyes, grabbing her purse and coat and muttering something about annoying alphas as she walks away from her desk.

“So again, what are you doing here?” Jongin questions, making him put his attention back on the alpha.

He flushes a little at the look the elder is giving him, swallowing thickly and really wishing he had a bit more experience talking to ridiculously hot alphas in the first place. He’s not prepared for it and he definitely isn’t prepared for the ridiculously big fat crush he has on someone his family loathes. Jongin is just, the picture-perfect alpha and looks like he should be in a magazine, not an office and Kyungsoo really, _really_ should have thought this through more.

“Thank you!” he ends up half shouting, making Jongin flinch a little and give him an amused look that just makes his ears feel incredibly hot. “For the um, building. Yeah, thank you for not fighting over the building. Yes. That’s all I wanted to say,” he gets out, nodding his head and twitching when he hears someone call Jongin’s name.

He awkwardly moves out of the way when another alpha approaches them, starting to talk about some sort of report he can’t read before pausing, realizing he’s standing there and giving him a confused look.

“I thought I knew all the interns faces,” the alpha comments, eyeing him and making him highly uncomfortable.. He smiles politely before looking over at Jongin and wondering why he suddenly looks _pissed_. “I also thought you didn’t want one. Is he yours?”

“Yes, he’s _mine_ so back the fuck off,” Jongin snaps out irritably, making him blink back his surprise and try and watch the other alphas reaction, which is an eye roll and holding his hands up.

“I was just going to ask if he could get me a coffee, _Jesus_ you’re in a mood,” the other alpha mutters, shaking his head and moving out of the way when Jongin walks over and grabs his hand, tugging him to his side.

“Get your own damn coffee, and go bug Joonmyun about his shitty handwriting,” Jongin informs the other alpha before dragging him over to what he assumes is his office, closing the door rather loudly and making him flinch a little.

He watches as Jongin lets out a tired sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he mutters lowly to himself. Kyungsoo looks around, taking in how different his office is compared to his brothers. It’s nice and the view is definitely something he wouldn’t mind seeing every day compared to the boring one Seungsoo has. He almost forgets he’s in Kim Jongin’s office until the alpha clears his throat.

“You came all the way across town, to your family’s rival company, to _personally_ tell me thank you?” Jongin questions him, making him feel a little stupid. His plan really _was_ that dumb now that he’s hearing it out loud.

He pouts as he nods his head. “You took off so quickly and Daddy was really glad that he didn’t have to handle it himself so I just thought that I should say thank you?” he replies, wiping his hands on his slacks because he feels really stupid now and more importantly nervous that Jongin is going to suddenly give him grief. His brother said Jongin was an asshole, but he didn’t really believe him. Jongin seems, well, nice. 

“Yeah, it’s in a really good location and I’m pretty sure my _grandpa_ was eyeing it back when he was still working. So naturally, my dad isn’t very happy with me right now,” Jongin informs him, making him frown and slowly nod his head.

He doesn’t get why a building is so important, which is really why he shouldn’t be in this business. All he knows is that his daddy looked _thrilled_ that they were able to make a deal on it, and then he got treated to sushi for apparently being involved somehow. Kyungsoo isn’t exactly sure Haein or Seungsoo told him the truth, because he doubts his daddy would be very happy if he knew why.

“Oh,” he replies, biting his lip and not knowing what to do.

“So, I think you owe me a _little_ bit more than a thank you,” Jongin adds on, making him nod his head and wait patiently for whatever he’s going to say next. “Coffee.”

Kyungsoo frowns, getting really tired of fetching people coffee but it could be worse. He lets out a tiny sigh and tries his hardest not to deflate, not knowing what he was honestly expecting from an alpha like Kim Jongin.

“Do you like Starbucks? I noticed a lot of my cousins actually don’t want anything _but_ that, so I really have to travel the extra ten minutes away from the office to get it. Although, is there one around here? It’s already close to nine thirty, so it would take me a while to get it and come back,” he informs the alpha, getting an incredulous look from Jongin that just confuses him.

“You think I want you to get me coffee?” Jongin questions with a laugh, making him want to mope as he slowly nods his head.

“Well, yeah,” he replies stupidly, his cheeks heating up when Jongin sobers up a little and starts oddly smirking at him. He shifts on his feet a little, clearing his throat and wondering how he managed to convince himself to travel all this way just to make a fool out of himself. 

“I want you to get coffee _with_ me, not _for_ me, sweetheart,” Jongin explains slowly, so its his turn to laugh.

Except, that makes Jongin look a little upset and instantly sobers him up. He gapes a little, feeling his face turn hot for the umpteenth time since he’s been here as his brain actually starts to work. Jongin can’t be serious, why would he want to get coffee with _him_ of all people?

“Huh?” he questions, brain not functioning enough when Jongin lets out a sigh and walks over towards him, making him back up a little until he feels the wall and he’s practically caged in.

It should probably be alarming for him to have an alpha he doesn’t know that well in such close proximity, but his inner omega is not at all alarmed. He feels, really content, inhaling the alphas scent and wanting to just close his eyes and bury his face in his chest since its so close. He bites his lip from actually doing just that, looking up and feeling his knees buckle at the look Jongin is giving him.

“It’s Kyungsoo, right?” Jongin questions, making him obediently nod his head, fighting to keep his hands to himself by gripping his slacks tightly. He shivers a little at how good the alpha smells, becoming slightly alarmed that maybe his heat is due a lot sooner than he thought it was for him to want to just stretch his neck out for the elder to mark up.

“Kyungsoo, will you get coffee with me?” Jongin questions, surprisingly sweet and he feels stupidly giddy as he nods his head, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“Good. Give me your phone,” Jongin comments, making him scramble to get it out of his pocket, feeling embarrassed at how his wallpaper is a picture of him and Sehun and a ridiculous filter on. He watches wearily as Jongin sees it, snorting before apparently putting his phone number in and calling himself, his own phone ringing from his pocket. “You can save my number however you want. I’ll call you later.”

Kyungsoo nods his head, taking his phone back and praying he doesn’t manage to break it in the time it takes him to actually get that phone call. He’s scared to even try and it put it in his pocket, holding it to his chest when Jongin tells him he should probably leave before someone realizes he’s definitely _not_ an intern.

He at least walks him to the elevator, waving before turning around and going back to his office. Kyungsoo giggles as he unlocks his phone and immediately saves the number. Maybe he adds too many heart emojis, so sue him.

He might just very well be in love with Kim Jongin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where taemin still bugs the shit out of jongin and realizes he has feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think ill do two more things of this and then be done 👀

Taemin stands against the frame of the door, wondering if he should take out his phone and record this because its rare and honestly sort of creepy. Jongin is on his phone, _smiling_ as he presumably sends a message. Jongin smiling is generally a rare occurrence here at work, although its not like he’s incapable. He’s just always walking around the place like he has a stick up his ass.

Everyone can vouch when he says he misses work more than he smiles on the job and he can’t even _remember_ the last time he missed work.

When he feels like he’s been standing there a little too long to _not_ be noticed, he clears his throat, watching as Jongin comically flinches and drops his phone loudly. He smiles when the other alpha gives him his trademark glare, looking ready to start growling at him.

“What the hell do _you_ want?” Jongin questions irritably, grabbing his phone again and looking at the screen before setting it down, looking a little twitchy when it vibrates, and he looks like he wants to grab it again.

“I was standing there for like ten minutes,” he exaggerates, walking into the room and sitting across from his friend. “Are you still talking to that omega? Haven’t you two fucked already?” he questions curiously, going bug eyed when Jongin really does growl at him. “Okay, so that’s a no," he huffs out, getting another glare.

“He’s still in university,” Jongin mutters, directing his glare over towards his computer screen and sighing as he moves to start typing something up. “He’s never even had a boyfriend before,” he adds on, making him gape a little.

“So, you’re not trying to _bang_ the tiny Do... You’re actually _talking_ to him? Are you okay?” he questions, attempting to reach over to feel his forehead but getting his hand smacked, making him wince.

“Touch me and I’ll break your hand,” Jongin warns him, making him roll his eyes.

“You’re seriously not just trying to fuck with Seungsoo by actually fucking his brother?” he questions, getting an offended look from Jongin.

“You seriously think I’d do something _that_ fucked up?” Jongin questions incredulously, making him shrug a little.

“Well, yeah. If anyone would do it, it’d be you,” he replies honestly, going silent when Jongin just stares at him before he lets out a deep breath through his nose.

“It’s not like that,” Jongin eventually mutters, stunning him into silence.

Taemin gapes a little, not knowing what to even say because Jongin hasn’t even had a boyfriend in who knows how long. He seriously thought he was just fucking around with some ulterior motive, so he’s all sorts of confused that Jongin apparently _likes_ this omega enough to not just, get him into bed and leave it at that.

“You want to _date_ him,” he says slowly, nearly falling out of his chair when Jongin looks a little red in the cheeks. “Holy shit!” he rushes out, getting glared at, yet again but honestly that’s all Jongin does so he couldn’t care less.

“If you say _anything_ to _anyone_, I will _kill_ you,” Jongin warns, looking agitated as he starts to laugh.

“Like anyone would believe you’re capable of actually pursuing anyone _romantically_, and a Do to top it off. If you’re actually serious how are you even going to get that part past anyone in your family?” he questions seriously, knowing that Jongin’s dad would drop dead if he found out Jongin was dating a Do.

Jongin shrugs, “It’s none of their damn business,” he replies easily, grabbing his phone when it vibrates enough that it actually starts moving around on his desk.

“I can’t believe out of all the omegas you can have, you’re really going after the one you probably shouldn’t,” he comments, shaking his head and remembering why he was there in the first place. “Also, I need your signature on this thing,” he adds, tossing the manila folder on his desk and getting ignored because he’s on his phone. “Should I leave you and your phone alone?” he questions, getting sneered at.

“I wanted you out of my office the second you came in, so fuck off,” Jongin replies, shooing him away dismissively making him roll his eyes.

“Ah young love,” he sighs out, wincing when he gets a pen chucked at the back of head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where kyungsoo actually gets proposed to

Jongin really hates having to go to random birthday and anniversary parties of really old people he only knows by name. It’s one of the worst things about being from a wealthier family. Expectations to show up to such parties and actually stay long enough that people know you went is so stupid to him. Jongin sighs as he takes another long sip of his champagne, tuning out his cousins and deciding to look around.

He knows Kyungsoo is supposed to be here somewhere, because the Do’s are of course expected to be here too. Jongin almost offered to give him a ride, but well, he can’t really do that without raising suspicion. He doesn’t want the headache he would get if he came to a party smelling like an omega. He would never hear the end of it.

Looking around he spots some of Kyungsoo’s cousins before he finally catches a glimpse of the omega, looking awkwardly out of place. Jongin isn't really surprised to see him in an outfit a whole lot nicer than what he sees him wear around his apartment, but still thinks he looks nice. Kyungsoo probably wishes he could be in sweats right now, tugging on his collar uncomfortably.

Jongin thinks to go mess with him but knows that’s not really possible right now, his cousins well aware the Do’s are walking around. It kind of sucks having to sneak around because their families are ridiculous, but its necessary. For now, at least.

So, he just watches him and ignores his cousins, frowning a little when some random guy walks up to Kyungsoo and starts talking to him. Kyungsoo smiles and acts polite, but looks highly uncomfortable, scooting over and trying to put space between them but the guy is an idiot and keeps moving closer. It must be yet another guy his dad is trying to set him up with, knowing about it but being saved from actually seeing it so far.

He really doesn’t like it. Although he didn’t like it in the first place, hearing about it and _seeing_ it are two different things. Jongin doesn’t realize he’s holding onto his glass a little too tightly until the guy has the nerve to try and put his arm around Kyungsoo and suddenly he hears a loud crack and his hand is getting _stabbed_ with broken glass.

He curses, immediately dropping it and making it break even more when it shatters on the floor. It of course causes a scene and he would feel embarrassed but he’s mostly just annoyed. He ignores his cousins who are confused and asking if he needs help, ignoring everything entirely to just go rinse his hand off and then _leave_.

He goes to the restroom and winces seeing the giant gash on his palm, glaring at nothing in particular as he runs it under water. Luckily, he doesn’t see any tiny pieces of glass and uses a paper towel to try and stop the bleeding. It’s not _that_ deep of a wound, so he’s not too worried. He grabs his phone and tells his dad he’s leaving, lying and saying he’s not feeling good before he moves to exit the restroom. At least he tries to, but he opens the door and nearly runs into Kyungsoo instead. 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo rushes out, grabbing his hand and pouting as he looks at his excuse of a bandage. 

Jongin immediately pulls his hand away, trying his best not to glare at the younger male for smelling like that stupid beta. He is not at all pissed off about it. Its not like Kyungsoo is his boyfriend or anything.

“Fantastic,” he states plainly, pulling away from the omega and getting a hurt look for it. Jongin does his best to ignore it, planning on just walking away so he doesn’t have to deal with the uncomfortable feeling he has in his throat thinking about Kyungsoo with someone else, not ready to deal with that realization when the stupid beta in question walks up to them.

“Did you find the restroom okay?” the guy questions Kyungsoo, who looks more than annoyed which makes him feel a little better.

“Obviously,” Kyungsoo replies in a sarcastic tone, making him fight down a smirk before he finds himself scowling when the guy gets too close to Kyungsoo again.

“Who’s your friend?” he questions despite himself knowing its not a good idea.

Kyungsoo flushes and looks at the beta, moving away from him yet again and frowning. “This is um,” he trails off, looking downright _confused_ and Jongin realizes its because the omega can’t remember his name. Jongin can’t help but smile smugly when the guy actually looks a little ticked off, frowning at Kyungsoo before offering him his hand.

“Seonho,” the guy introduces himself, but Jongin just nods and ignores him, looking at Kyungsoo and lifting a brow, not believing he agreed to go out with such a _dork_.

“Um, could you get me a drink? I’m really thirsty,” Kyungsoo tells the beta, who again, looks ticked off but smiles politely before excusing himself.

Jongin watches him go, not at all impressed with the other male. “Your dad has _horrible_ taste,” he comments plainly, twitching when Kyungsoo grabs his arm and starts dragging him in the opposite direction.

“Hurry up before he comes back,” Kyungsoo whines at him, making him pick up his pace and start laughing as he follows the omega to the elevator. Luckily for them there’s no one else in it and he happily gets in and hits the button so the doors close, Kyungsoo immediately moving to hug onto him.

“I didn’t say you could hug me,” he states plainly, attempting to pry Kyungsoo off of him but the omega is a _koala_, and won’t let go.

“My dad _made_ me come with him, don’t be mad,” Kyungsoo mumbles, looking up at him and giving him a pathetic little pout and he is a little too whipped for the omega to ignore it. “Please don’t be mad at me,” he adds on before sniffling and burying his face in his shirt.

Jongin frowns, finally hugging him back and sighing when the elevator dings and they’re at the ground floor.

“I’m not mad, c’mon,” he sighs out, gently prying Kyungsoo off of him and leading him towards the doors.

He’s glad this place doesn’t have a valet service so he can just go straight towards his car, keeping Kyungsoo close because its freezing now that the sun is down. Kyungsoo gets cold easily and he shrugs off his jacket and puts it around him before opening the passenger door for him, getting a tiny smile before he shuffles in.

Jongin tiredly gets in the car and gets it started, turning on the heater and waiting for it to warm up before looking over at Kyungsoo who is rubbing his cheeks against his jacket.

“Should I take you home?” he questions, knowing Kyungsoo’s dads are bound to call him, maybe even go to his apartment to scold him for ditching yet another date. It’s not the first time and at this rate it won’t be the last.

Ever since Kyungsoo had to explain that he didn’t exactly apply to graduate school, it’s like his dads are doing the only thing they can think of and try to get him married off. Jongin seriously thought his mother was bad when it came to pestering him about dates, but Kyungsoo’s beta father is ten times worse. Jongin honestly hates him and wishes he would just stop trying and let Kyungsoo take that pottery class he keeps bugging him about instead.

“Can I spend the night with you?” Kyungsoo questions instead, biting his lip and giving him a hopeful look.

It’s not like they haven’t done it before. They kind of stay at each other’s places a little too much for them trying to be secretive. Jongin is lucky and no one really goes into his apartment unless he says so, unlike Kyungsoo whose parents have a key. So, majority of the time its Kyungsoo staying at his place, and on occasion lying about it to his parents.

Jongin nods his head, not opposed to it and not really wanting to make the trip to Kyungsoo’s and force himself to leave, because Kyungsoo makes it really hard. He drives to his apartment and the car ride is filled with silence and the occasional buzzing form Kyungsoo’s phone presumably from his date and then parents. Kyungsoo actually ignores it for once and just fidgets in his seat.

He seems nervous but Jongin doesn’t want to question it, just glad to be away from yet another boring party. He tiredly parks his car in the parking garage and walks with Kyungsoo to the elevator, holding onto the omega’s hand as they walk towards his apartment. He heads straight towards the kitchen to look for his first aid kit since he should probably put ointment on his cut and a proper bandage.

He starts rummaging through it before being shooed away from Kyungsoo who starts taking over. Jongin lets him, leaning against the counter and letting Kyungsoo grab his hand, wincing a little when he removes the dried-up paper towel and uses disinfectant. It stings, but Kyungsoo has a gentle touch as he cleans it up and puts a bandage on it, even going as far as to give it a kiss.

“All better!” Kyungsoo chirps, leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, which makes him smile slightly. “Now order me sushi, I’m hungry,” he adds on, making it immediately drop.

“The last time I bought you sushi I nearly maxed out my credit card,” he argues, which is an exaggeration, but his bill was still _ridiculous_. He doesn’t understand how Kyungsoo can eat his weight and then some in raw fish.

“Good alpha’s buy their omega whatever they want to eat,” Kyungsoo mumbles out at him, giving him a look and Jongin kind of has to remind his brain to function for a moment.

“Can you find the phone number?” he questions tiredly, watching as Kyungsoo beams as he nods his head, standing on his tip toes to smother him in kisses before he goes towards his junk drawer where he’s sure the menu from last time is crammed in there.

He watches him search and remains leaning against the counter, biting his lip as he contemplates how completely whipped he is for Kyungsoo. It’s almost embarrassing, that he’s willing to come up with the most ridiculous excuses to get out of random dinners and get together's for work, just to eat sushi with the omega at his apartment.

Spending time with him though is sometimes the only good thing about his week and Jongin comes to the realization that he’s in deep, _way_ deeper than he thought. Just thinking about not being able to spend his nights with Kyungsoo, makes his chest hurt a little bit more than he’s willing to admit out loud.

“Oh, on second thought can I have a steak?” Kyungsoo questions, finding a different take out menu and flipping through it.

Jongin takes a deep breath, knowing the thought of Kyungsoo going on dates has been bugging him but he hasn’t said anything. Kyungsoo’s parents are just like his. Overbearing and not really letting you think about what _you_ want, instead choosing things _for you_ and expecting you to go along with it. Jongin gets that. He knows Kyungsoo is only trying to please his parents and doesn’t take any of his dates seriously, almost always leaving early and texting him the entire time.

Seeing him on a date though, knowing that all these people his dad keeps throwing at him all have the same objective at trying to win over Kyungsoo enough to get a second date, eventually an engagement and wedding out of it, be his future _mate_, makes him sick to his stomach.

“Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo pesters, making him flinch when he feels his arm get tugged, bringing him back to reality. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he replies quietly, clearing his throat and getting a concerned look from Kyungsoo, which just makes him want to lean down and kiss him.

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo questions, pouting a little as he looks him over and Jongin says what he’s been wanting to say for a while.

“I love you,” he replies, watching as Kyungsoo goes wide eyed, because he hasn’t exactly told him that before, but he means it. His boyfriend starts looking teary eyed and his bottom lip wobbles because he’s about to _cry_, so he says one more thing before he starts up.

“Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will write one more part to this then we are Done


End file.
